suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
WorldEnd (Suka Moka Light Novel)
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Mō Ichido dake, Aemasu ka? (終末なにしてますか? もう一度だけ、会えますか?) is the sequel Japanese light novel series to What Do You Do at the End of the World? Are You Busy? Will You Save Us? (終末なにしてますか? 忙しいですか? 救ってもらっていいですか? Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Isogashii Desu ka? Sukutte Moratte Ii Desu ka?). It is written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue and is set five years after the events at the end of the first light novel series with Tiat Siba Ignareo as its main protagonist. The series' first volume began publication in April 2016. It currently has 7 volumes. Story It's been five years since the battle at Corna di Luce on Sky Island 11 and the situation has gotten worse. 5 years ago, about two days after the battle at Corna di Luce on Sky Island 11, the Elpis Mercantile Federation accidentally lost control and released two beasts, Materno: The Fifth Beast Who Spreads Widely and Croyance: The Eleventh Beast Who Remains Rooted both onto Sky Islands 13 and 39 respectively. The result was catastrophic. In the end, both Sky Islands fell to the Beasts and many lives including those of the Elpis Mercantile Federation were lost. 5 years later, Feodor Jessman, a young 4th Grade Officer whose step-brother was at the head of the Elpis Mercantile Federation attacks, spends his days training on Sky Island 38, hoping to climb up the ranks of the Guardian Wings Military to achieve a mysterious goal. One day, while skipping training to buy some doughnuts, he meets a young Leprechaun girl named "Tiat Siba Ignareo" who mysteriously asks him to forget her after a brief conversation. The next day, Feodor is assigned to be the caretaker of visitors from Sky Island 11. As the group arrives, Feodor is surprised to see Tiat among them, along with Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, Collon Rin Purgatorio and Pannibal Nox Katena. Little do the two know, their meeting will change the very fate of the Sky Islands; as Sky Island 38 is set to be attacked by Croyance who is steadily approaching the island in Sky Island 39 even now; and a secret conspiracy lurks in the depths of the Guardian Wings Military. Characters Main Characters * Feodor Jessman * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Pannibal Nox Katena * Collon Rin Purgatorio Supporting Characters Fairy Warehouse * Nygglatho Astartus * Ithea Myse Valgulious * Nopht Caro Oracion (Formerly Nopht Keh Desperatio) * Almita * Ryehl / Marshmallow * Apple * Elba Affa Muresmaurea * Nasania Will Percham * Eudea Guardian Wings Military * Souwong Kandel * Buronny Maxi * Nax Selzel * Portrick * Talmareet Orlandry Merchants Guild * Grick Graycrack Visitors * Elq Hrqstn * Ebon Candle * Carmine Lake * Nephren Ruq Insania Other Characters * Willem Kmetsch * Chtholly Nota Seniorious * Marguerite Medicis * Odette Gundakar * Margomedari Brompton Volumes The Suka Moka light novel series is written by Akira Kareno with illustrations by Ue. Currently, the series has five volumes with the sixth one being planned to be released on June 1, 2018. The first volume was published in May 1, 2016 under Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko imprint while Volume Six, the last one being released on June 2018. Gallery Suka Moka Volume 1.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 1 Cover Suka Moka Volume 2 Cover.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 2 Cover Suka Moka Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 3 Cover Suka Moka Volume 4 cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 4 Cover Suka Moka Volume 5 Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 5 Cover Suka Moka Volume 6 - Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 6 Cover SukaMoka Vol 7 - 01.png|Suka Moka Volume 7 Cover SukaMoka Vol 8 - 01.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 8 Cover Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Light Novels